


Feeling The Heat

by AlElizabeth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Family, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlElizabeth/pseuds/AlElizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Pre-series. John has a vision of Mary's death before it happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling The Heat

Mary Winchester stared down at her husband from where she was pinned to the ceiling, orange flames flaring up around her, licking hungrily at the white nightgown she wore.

John stood paralyzed with shock, unable to move, unable to do anything but watch as his wife began to burn, the crying of his youngest son still lying in his crib sounding a thousand miles away to the mechanic...

John Winchester sat up in bed, heart pounding, sweat beaded on his brow and glanced to his right, relaxing at the sight of his wife sleeping soundly beside him.

It was only a nightmare, he thought, Just a bad dream.

John grabbed his wristwatch from where he had dropped it on the nightstand before going to bed, its hands read three a.m., the small window in its face showed that the day's date was November second.


End file.
